The Shinigami's School
by Jupyoru
Summary: C'est l'histoire de trois jeunes étudiantes un peu folles et originales qui entrent dans l'Académie pour passer leur diplôme de Shinigamis . Elles vont faire des rencontres intéressantes ;)


Bonjour, voici la première fanfiction que je publie, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^ elle relate l'histoire de trois jeunes filles un peu folles qui entrent dans l'Académie des Shinigamis

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue :**

Enfin la rentrée ! se dit Linda. Elle ouvrit ses paupières, encore chargées de sommeil. Elle aurait volontiers détruis son réveil, mais elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour cela. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Puis pris rapidement sa douche.  
Après avoir enfilé son nouvel uniforme, elle se rendit dans la cuisine.

- Hello Linda ! Toujours pas réveillée ? s'exclama une voix familière.  
- Chut Ronald. Ta voix me réveille trop, s'agaça t-elle en voyant son frère assis, les pieds sur la table.  
- Alala, dire que je t'attendais exprès.. fit ledit Ronald avec une fausse expression dépitée sur le visage.

Ces mots la réveilla pour de s'empara rapidement d'un beignet et croqua dedans. Puis demanda, afin d'être certaine de connaître la réponse :

- Tu m'attendais pour quoi ?  
- Ben voyons, pour t'accompagner, on va au même endroit, je te rappelle que c'est ton premier jour, dit son frère en clignant d'un œil.  
-J'ai compris.. j'en mange encore un et je suis prête

Elle engloutit un deuxième beignet. Attrapa son baladeur et rejoignit son frère. Ensemble, ils sortirent de leur maison, en se rendant à l'École des Shinigamis.  
Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle sortait dans la rue, Linda mis ses écouteurs. se coupant un peu du monde. Son frère, ayant l'habitude, ne fit aucune remarque.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune blonde retira un de ses écouteurs, puis demanda :

- Au fait, pourquoi tu vas au boulot, je croyais que tu avait congé ou quelque chose comme ça.. Et puis on va pas exactement au même endroit.  
- Oui et non. Etre Shinigami n'est pas de tout repos, il y a souvent ce genre de changement, et j'ai été appelé pour m'occuper d'un truc. Et je me rends quasiment au même endroit que toi, puisque l'Administration est annexe à l'École. Prépares-toi à me croiser, p'tite soeur !  
- Argh, soupira Linda, Je te serais gré de ne pas me foutre la honte si jamais on se croise, merci ?  
- Dis pas ça, sourit le concerné, la dernière fois que j'ai croisé une fille, elle voulait mon numéro.

Cela eu pour effet de démoraliser un peu plus Linda. Elle remit son écouteur, et regarda le ciel. Et dire qu'en plus de cela, l'École, qui auparavant été séparée de chaque côté pour les filles et garçons, était devenue mixte. Même si les dortoirs étaient encore séparé. Heureusement.

Linda Parcourut la liste des élèves du regard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies. Et personne de sa classe qu'elle ne connaissait. Sauf une. Mais elle préféra ne pas se souvenir d'elle. C'était trop douloureux.  
Elle se rendit dans la cour, car le panneau d'affichage était entre l'Administration et l'Ecole.  
Elle aperçu un banc du regard, une fille était assise dessus en train de lire un magazine. Linda s'approcha sans crainte.

_Elle n'a pas l'air pénible. Et puis elle est à fond dans son truc._

Effectivement, les yeux de la fille en question brillaient tandis qu'ils parcouraient les lignes du magazine.  
Linda s'assit à côté d'elle, et poussa le volume du son de son baladeur. Elle savoura pendant quelques instants la mélodie diffusée dans ses oreilles, puis s'intéressa de plus près à sa voisine de banc. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un violet foncé. et une barrette d'un léger rose accrochée aux cheveux. Une chaîne était accrochée à la jupe de son uniforme. Ce qui la rendait un peu gothique.  
Linda jeta un coup d'oeil discret au magazine. On y voyait une photo d'un chanteur assez connu. Linda aimait bien sa musique et trouvait le chanteur assez beau avec ses cheveux attachés en catogan et son style particulier.  
Elle décida de connaître un peu mieux cette fille. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et lui demanda :

- Toi aussi tu aimes bien ce chanteur ?  
- Oh oui, il est super beau, je connais un peu sa musique mais je ne rate jamais les reportages ou les interviews sur lui ! En plus il est ... s'interrompit la fille.  
- Il est ? demanda Linda, intriguée.  
- Non rien, je parle trop vite. Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Ashley, mais je préfère Ash.  
- Linda, répondit la blondinette.

Ashley avait l'air très... bizarre. Au début, on aurait dit une fan, mais quand elle s'était interrompue, elle rougissait légèrement. Puis elle passait du coq à l'âne. Elle était plus enthousiaste et sociable qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Linda le remarqua, mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle préférait ça à une hypocrite. Elle sourit.

- Eh bien Linda tu as bon goût, s'exclama Ashley, également souriante. Question musique, je veux dire.  
- Ah merci.  
- J'entendais un peu ta musique tout à l'heure, c'était la sienne, reprit la fausse gothique en désignant la photo du doigt.  
- Euh oui, répondit Linda, gênée. Au fait, tu es dans quelle classe ?  
- Hmm.. Seconde 1, et toi ?  
- Pareil, et tu es externe ou interne ?  
- Interne, répondit Ashley en redressant ses lunettes.  
- Moi aussi, c'est marrant !  
- Oui on est dans la même classe et avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la même chambre, c'est cool !

Les deux filles papotèrent jusqu'à ce que la cloche résonne. Elle se rendirent au milieu de la cour et attendirent que leur professeur principal vienne chercher la classe.  
Linda parcouru les profs du regard. Et un retenu son attention. Il était très bien habillé. La raie de ses cheveux bien distincte et se dressait droit comme un piquet. Il avait les yeux verts/jaunes et les cheveux bruns.

_Sa tête me dit quelque chose, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part..._

Enfin, une voix résonna, forte et claire :

-Monsieur William T. Spears, professeur principal des élèves de Seconde 1, salle 130, svp.


End file.
